totaldramasujirafandomcom-20200214-history
Full English Cast
Here is the comprehensive list of all the voice actors and their roles in the Total Drama Sujira '''anime adaptation. Note: this is the official list for the cast of Bandai Entertainment, as well as what they licensed Roles Johnny Yong Bosch: Ryo Tetsumaki, Dark Ryo, Ryu Mokuro (Gouki no Blaze mode; Anime only), Maori Shinsuka Cristina "Vee" Valenzuela: Kazumi Usimora, Muchiko Hinata Mona Marshall: Ryu "Triryu" Mokuro Janice Kawaye: Nimadoru Habarushi (except '''Brawlin' Dreamers: Ultimate Rumble! and episodes 230+/'Total SujiAguupin'), Chibi Nimadoru Eden Riegel: Nimadoru Habarushi (Total Drama Sujira Brawlin' Dreamers: Ultimate Rumble!, Total SujiAguupin 'episodes 230 and beyond) Spike Spencer: Mukuro Nara Stephanie Sheh: Kokura Aori, Zakura Aori, Rikura Aori Vic Mignogna: Daisuke Noda Bryce Papenbrook: Syuuichi Koku Jaxon Lee: Syuuichi Koku's robotic moans and screams; also his low-pitched voice Michael Reisz: Bakura "MAR" Tetsumaki Mela Lee: Gojira Namufira Kate Higgins: Megumi Habarushi, Seiryuu the Mant Liam O'Brien: Hydraken the Demon God of Sky Patrick Seitz: Abari Tetsuyama ('Total SujiAguupin: episodes 209 - 214, Total SujiAguupin Battle Warriors 2: Nova-Exedra) Doug Erholtz: Abari Tetsuyama (Total SujiAguupin episodes 215 and ongoing, Total SujiAguupin Battle Warriors 3: Ultimate Tag-Team!!, Total SujiAguupin Battle Warriors 4: Deadly Rave, Total SujiAguupin: Demon Salvation, Total Drama Sujira Movie 2nd: Hell Set Ablaze), Exedra X Colleen O'Shaughnessey: Sakuzo Terrence Stone: Tetsuya Morikawa Gideon Emery: Tetsuya Morikawa (stand-in for Total SujiAguupin Battle Warriors 4 'and all future work after the Sujira Battle Tournament Arc) Philece Sampler: Raida Yuuki Grant George: Gamma I, Maori Shinsuka ('Total SujiAguupin: Demon Salvation, The Devil's Last Battle Arc ''anime) Dorothy Elias-Fahn: Alpha II Lex Lang: Beta III Dave Mallow: Epsilon IV Keith Silverstein: Omega V (male) Danielle Judovits: Omega V (female) David Vincent: Neo VI, Shino Metsufumi, Hosuke Nara Crispin Freeman: Hosuke Nara ('Total SujiAguupin Battle Warriors 4: Deadly Rave') Joshua Seth: Zero VII Cindy Robinson: Magma VIII Travis Willingham: Erma IX Yuri Lowenthal: Chibi Ryo ,UnKnOwn, Male announcer ('Total Drama Sujira: Battle Suiketsu', '''Total SujiAguupin Battle Warriors 2: Nova-Exedra'; US version) Gina K. Bowes: Ryugetsu no Xiaomu Roger Craig Smith: Nagashi Habarushi Michael Forest: Hiryu Tetsumaki Michael McConnohie: The Sujira King, Giroga Kagutsuchi Mary Elisabeth McGlynn: The Sujira Queen Wendee Lee: Syuuichi Koku's robotic voice with a higher pitch, Nozomu Habarushi Joey Lotsko: Daegon Michael Lindsay: Reiko Masamuka (except Total Drama Sujira Brawlin' Dreamers: Ultimate Rumble!) Julian Rebolledo: Sujira God of the Ice, Sameji Culd Jamieson Price: Souichiro Kuyuri Michelle Ruff: Seiryu Tetsumaki, Sujira God of the Water Sam Riegel: Kai Tetsumaki Tony Oliver: Goroshii Usimora, Sujira God of the Wind Matthew Mercer: Retsu Garanaki Brad MacDonald: Young Ryo Steve Staley: Mr. Fuji Kirk Thornton: Sujira God of the Elementals, Headmaster Grim Quinton Flynn: Kokkuro the Demon God of Flames, Kyuremu Carrie Savage: Sujira Goddess of the Flames Karen Strassman: Sujira Goddess of the Earth Tom Gibis: Xion Cerrou Nolan North: Boru Mishima Richard Epcar: Kyo Rendan Beau Billingslea: Ren Nosukimaru Melissa Fahn: Fao Hoshi, Mirai Togoshi Erin Fitzgerald: Reika "Lord Zaku" Tatsumoto Shelby Lindley: Sarai Zakushinso Joshua Seth: Akira Sinnosuke Laura Bailey: Kitaru Era, Female announcer (Total Drama Sujira: Battle Suiketsu, Total SujiAguupin Battle Warriors 2: Nova-Exedra: US version) Cassandra Lee: "True" Lord Reika Brianne Siddall: Crimson "Ngifeviv Zsansi" Jason Spisak: Ouroburos "Sven moe Akerfeldt" Skip Stellrecht: Captain Yamato Paul St. Peter: Gola Michael Sinterniklaas: Knuckler Steven Blum: Daemonria Lauren Landa: Abyss Dave Wittenberg: Dark Gola Barbara Goodson: Young Ryo (Total SujiAguupin Battle Warriors 4: Deadly Rave; Bandai only) Darrel Guilbeau: Reiko Masamuka (Total Drama Sujira Brawlin' Dreamers: Ultimate Rumble!) Christopher Corey Smith: Narrator only Carrie Keranen: Narrator 2 [anime only; Total SujiAguupin, Total the Sujira: Chibi Quest] Kyle Hebert: Sena Akatsuji Christine Marie Cabanos: Seiryuu the Mant (Total Drama Sujira Brawlin' Dreamers: Ultimate Rumble!) Emmanuelle Chiriqui: Freyark the Demon Goddess of Earth